Horrorscopes
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: A day that starts out innocent enough may very well turn deadly… Most likely Oneshot! Rated for violence, tiny bit of language, and overall patheticness xD Dark Xion, if you have a microscope you can see a tinge of AkuRoku, but no yaoi


**Okay, so I confess: I WAS BORED.**

**But, I felt guilty for not uploading more chapters (I swear guys, it's true. I'm not just saying that. WeDidItForTheDead would know (oh, and SHOUTOUT to her! Thanks for everything~!)) so I made a crappy, pathetic, weak oneshot.**

**Read if you want. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Axel and Demyx sat at the breakfast table, waiting for Roxas to join them. The small blond had gone out to buy doughnuts for the day's breakfast, and Axel was growing impatient. He tossed a sidelong glance at Demyx, who sat in his chair with an expression of pure boredom on his face and a glass of orange juice in his left hand.<p>

"Hey Demyx?"

The mullethawked man glanced up at him.

"Yeah, Axel?" he asked curiously. Axel leaned on one hand.

"When d'you suppose Roxas'll be back?" Demyx shrugged.

"I dunno. He said he'd be back in half an hour, and it's already a quarter til nine… he's ten minutes late, so I guess there's traffic?" Axel groaned and slumped forward, hitting his head onto the table.

"Damn you, Roxas, for taking so long!" he growled.

Suddenly there was the distinctive sound of the front door creaking open, and the two friends grinned at each other.

"I take that back," amended the redhead quickly.

Dashing out into the hall, the two greeted their blond friend with grins and empty hands.

"Hey, Roxas! Took you a while," growled Axel playfully. "Do you need help with those boxes? You've got three, right? So two for me and one for Demyx!" He winked at his mullethawked friend, who grinned right back, and attempted to reach for the boxes of doughnuts in Roxas's arms.

The short blond glared at the two and turned around so that he could walk backwards and still protect the breakfast from their grabbing hands.

"No. No doughnuts until we get to the kitchen," he said, irritation leaking into his voice, but with a grin on his face. He continued walking backwards, using his peripheral vision to prevent from falling, and smirking at the crestfallen faces of his friends. "Aw, come on guys, it's only, like, ten feet away. Surely you can control your hunger til then?" Axel and Demyx groaned, as did their stomachs, in protest at his teasing. Roxas grinned and walked extra slowly to the kitchen, until finally, at long last, he set the boxes down.

Axel and Demyx were upon the doughnuts like wolves on prey, opening them excitedly and (in Demyx's case) squealing in happiness as the sight of a dozen glazed doughnuts greeted each of them.

Roxas gave Demyx a strange look.

"Did you just… _squeal?_" The dirty blond smiled nervously.

"Uhh… no?" The smaller blond rolled his eyes.

"Heh. Right."

Axel smiled and shook his head at the two, before ravenously digging into the doughnuts, shoving down one with little difficulty and holding two more in his hands.

He attempted to say 'Thanks, Roxas!', but with his mouth full, it came out incomprehensible. But with his gestures, his friend got the gist of it.

"You're welcome," he said, smiling, before leaving to get a cup of coffee and his morning newspaper.

Five minutes later, Roxas let out an interested murmur as he looked through the newspaper.

"What is it?" asked Demyx, who just polished off his fifth doughnut and was drinking orange juice to counter the overwhelming taste of sweetness in his mouth.

"Our horoscopes. They're really twisted today," said Roxas. Axel leaned over the table and tugged on the edge of the papers.

"So? Show us!"

Roxas cleared his throat.

"Well… today, Axel should take care to avoid flying projectiles. He should not wear black today, and is advised to eat garlic to ward off evil spirits…Nails are to be avoided at all costs."

The redhead roared with laughter at this.

"_Avoid flying projectiles? _Dammit, Roxas, I work at the partyhouse, and you _know _pillow-fights and water-balloon tosses happen there like, every half-hour!" He continued laughing, but quieted down so that they could hear Demyx's horoscope.

"Today, Demyx… you need to be careful of water hoses, spiders, and hot water. You should wear sneakers with purple stripes and must not, under any circumstances, forget to wear sunscreen."

His mullethawked friend shrugged.

"Well, I dunno about purple stripes… but I do have green ones on my shoes!"

Roxas laughed, and looked at his horoscope.

"Today, I will need to be careful of crossing the street. 'Hold hands if necessary?' I'm freakin' nineteen!"

"I'll hold your hand, Roxas," winked Axel.

"Oh, shove off," replied Roxas with good humor. Demyx snatched the paper from his friend's hands and continued to read his horoscope.

"You also need to watch out for black cars and anyone whose name begins with 'X'. Who do we know whose name begins with 'X'?"

"I dunno. Firecrotch's boss is on leave for the rest of the week and went to Radiant Garden again."

"Yeah… Oh well. It's just some silly horoscope, we needn't worry too much," said Axel with a laugh. Roxas grinned.

"Yeah. It is just a silly horoscope." Stretching, he yawned before finishing his coffee.

"I need to get to work. See you guys later, okay?"

"Okay!" said Demyx, waving as Roxas left.

Stepping out of the house, he thought he saw a girl with black hair staring at him, but when he looked again, she was talking to someone else.

_Huh. Must have been my imagination. _

Shaking his head, he continued walking down the path to the sidewalk, took a right, and began walking.

After several blocks, he stopped at a crosswalk, looked both ways, and began crossing the street.

Suddenly, there was a loud screech of tires as a black car came hurtling towards Roxas with frightening speed.

He didn't stand a chance.

He noticed the car as soon as it hit him, crushing his ribcage and slamming his head to the ground.

The car sped away and a crowd gathered around the dying boy.

"Someone call 911!"

"Help! A boy's been run over!"

A mother shielded her young daughter's eyes so that she could not see the blood seeping out of Roxas's head.

Slowly opening his heavy eyelids, he gasped in pain and surprise as he saw the black-haired girl from before in the crowd.

Her pale rose lips twisted into a grin as she whispered words only he could hear, despite them being feet away.

"_Do not mock my predictions,_" she hissed, before the grin morphed into a smile as she held a single pale finger to her mouth and faded from view.

_Your… predictions?_

His head felt too heavy, and his brain felt too slow to think as he closed his eyes, feeling the warm, wet, and sticky blood plaster his hair to his face and the wind lightly kiss him.

Meanwhile, Axel had gone the opposite direction, towards the partyhouse, and had begun the preparations for the group coming in in less than ten minutes. Too busy filling the water balloons with colored water, he did not notice a young girl with black hair fill a patterned water balloon with corrosive acid.

Ten minutes passed by quickly as Axel went over his mental checklist again.

Food? Check.

Drinks? Check.

Games? Check.

Music? Triple check.

Plenty of consoles? Check.

Towels? Check.

Water balloons? Check,

Pillows? Double check and done.

Sighing, he walked up to the front counter and greeted the teens coming in.

"Hey, Hayner!"

"Hey firecrotch! Got the party set up?"

"Yeah, all that's left is for you to get your sorry selves in there to start!" A girl giggled.

"Surely we're not _that _bad, Axel?" she asked. The redhead rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes, Olette, you guys are," he said with a wink.

The party was fun, and before long, the friends invited Axel to hang out with them.

Not long after that, they began a water balloon toss game.

"Hey Axel, catch!" called a boy to his left, Pence. Grinning like a fool, Axel held his arms high and wide, ready to catch, when he noticed that Pence was holding a striped balloon.

_I don't remember filling that… I only use solid colors…_

Busy thinking, he missed the balloon and yelled out in shock as the balloon hit his face.

A sharp, prickling pain, spreading like wildfire over his face, caused the tall man to scream, halting the friends' laughter.

Olette screamed.

Axel's face was corroding, and his muscles and some bones were showing through. His skin looked burned, and his eyes were tightly shut.

Falling to his knees as Hayner called the hospital, he lowered his hands to the ground and yelped as he felt metal pressing points into his hand.

_Nails. _

He groaned as the acid's pain began to slowly ebb, and almost felt regret at defiantly wearing black boots to work.

_No. There's no way that stupid stuff was REAL. After all, it's just a horoscope! _

_Hah. More like horrorscope._

His ear twitched as he heard an unfamiliar voice whisper into his ear.

"_My predictions are always right… who are you to criticize them…?_" hissed the voice of a girl, before fading away.

"Who are you?" he shouted. Olette knelt down and grabbed his hand.

"Axel, don't worry, it's me, Olette. You're gonna be okay, the ambulance is almost here. Just hold on."

Demyx hummed to himself a cheery little tune as he wandered around the house, looking for something to do.

_Ho hum… _he sighed, and glanced out the window, before gasping in shock.

Marluxia's flowers, his precious flowers he had asked Demyx to take care of, were wilting!

"I need to water them! …Should I wear sunscreen?" He pondered this for a moment.

"Nah. It'll only take a sec."

Slipping on his green-striped shoes, he opened the door and went to the flowers.

He turned on the hose and waited for the water to come out.

Nothing happened.

"Hm? Is something stuck in there?"

Peeking into the hose, he searched for a small rock blocking the water when suddenly, a jet of hot water shot into his eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Dropping the hose, Demyx ran into the kitchen and desperately searched for ice.

_It's hot it's hot it's hot it HURTS._

Opening the freezer and finding a tray of ice cubes, he took them out and filled a plastic bag with them before applying it to his eye.

He hissed as the ice stung his eye, and sighed when the pain faded and the coolness felt soothing.

Ambling over to the couch, he sat down and leaned back, painfully wondering just what the hell happened.

_I didn't know the water could get so hot. _

Taking up the remote, he turned the TV on before flipping through the channels.

He didn't notice the girl sitting behind him, placing a single black widow spider on his neck.

He did notice, however, when said arachnid pierced his skin with its mandibles, and injected venom into his blood.

Screaming in fright and pain, he brushed the spider off of him and threw it out the window (not wanting to kill it).

His vision swam as his head felt dizzy, and he could have sworn a girl with black hair smiled at him before closing his eyes gently with two fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Those flowers never did end up watered... *shakes head* Tch, such a shame :) Poor, poor Marluxia **

**They didn't die, if that's what you're wondering. **

**Most likely no sequel. That's what oneshot means xD**

**Did you like? Flame if you want, I know it sucks :D  
><strong>


End file.
